Potions Notes
by ExclaCrystal
Summary: It's the day before Lily's potions exam, but she's left her notes in the library. James is the only other Gryffindor who's doing potions. Will Lily accept his notes? And who's chair is it anyway?
1. Chapter 1

They were all sitting in the common room, revising for their NEWTS - Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. The four girls had the arm chairs, Sirius and Peter were sharing the sofa, Remus was sitting on the coffee table and James was on the floor. So far the evening had passed without much interruption, just a few quiet whispers between the girls. Everyone was conscious of how important these exams were, and what the consequences of failing them were. Even Sirius was bothering to study.

"I've left my potions notes upstairs," groaned Lily, "I'll be back in a sec."

"You're welcome to borrow mine," said James, as Lily began to walk over to the stairs. Without even bothering to look over her shoulder, she replied harshly,

"I'd be better off studying my herbology notes, given the state that yours will be in." She stomped up the stairs until she reached the uppermost dormitory. She opened the door, and walked over to her bed. She searched through her bedside table, but had no luck in finding her notes. She nearly face palmed when she remembered that she had taken her notes to the library to study in peace earlier in the day. She glanced at her watch, but without even seeing the time properly, she knew that the library would already be shut.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She stamped over to the door and kicked it open.

She stormed back down the stairs, cursing to herself under her breath. She was making such a noise, that by the time she had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Dorcas was already there, peeking around the doorway to find out what was going on.

"What's wrong, Lils?" she asked cautiously. The red-head was scary in one of her better moods, let alone a mad rage.

"I've only gone and left my bloody potions notes in the library!" Lily shouted. "And it's too late to get them know." Her eyes were beginning to water, "And my exam is tomorrow, Cassie, _tomorrow_!" Lily collapsed onto the stairs, her body shaking with suppressed tears. "What do I do, Cassie?"

"Shh, Lils. You're going to be fine. We'll find you someone else's notes to borrow. Don't worry," Dorcas reassured her.

"But... no one else is... doing... potions." Lily just managed to get out between sobs.

"James is. You can borrow his." At Lily's evil glare (which scared Dorcas even with Lily's tear streaked face), she rolled her eyes. "Lily," she began sternly, "he is the only one of us who is doing potions. There's no one else in Gryffindor who can lend you notes. It's his or none."

Lily groaned and put her head in her hands, but she knew that Dorcas was right. She stood up, wiped the tears from her face and put on a brave expression. Suddenly, her eyes open wide and she gasped.

"Cassie, they'll all have heard me crying!" Dorcas almost laughed at her stricken expression, but managed to hold it in and replied gently,

"I cast a silencing charm over the stairs when I came over." Lily grinned brightly and hugged her tightly.

"I knew that I was friends with you for some reason!"

The girls linked arms and walked back over to their friends, or in Lily's case, friends and her so called 'enemy'. As they approached the semicircle of chairs and sofa, Lily noticed a black-haired man sitting on the furthest chair. A closer look showed that it was, in fact, James.

"POTTER!" she yelled, running over, "THAT IS MY CHAIR!" She was just reaching him, when he began to laugh. She crossed her arms grumpily. "This is no laughing matter, Potter. You are sitting on my chair."

"Your chair? _Your_ chair? _You_ left, so now it's mine." He replied, happily.

"Potter," she said in a measured voice, "get out of my chair. This is your last warning."

"Hmm..." He pretended to think carefully, stroking an imaginary beard that rivalled even Dumbledore's. "No, I don't think so." He crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Sorry."

Lily gritted her teeth. "Well, _Potter_," she spat, "I'm afraid that I'm sitting here whether you like it or not, so if you're not out of that chair in three seconds, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to sit on you."

"That won't be too bad, I guess." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"I warn you, Potter, I'm very heavy."

"No you're not, you're perfect." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said," He said loudly, "That you're not quite as heavy as Toby Midgen. Yet."

Lily glared at him, before saying quietly, "One...Two...Three..." He didn't move. "Fine then." She sat down on him, not comfortably, but right on the end of his legs, almost on his knees.

Lily was very uncomfortable with her current position, but there was no way that she was backing down to Potter. She glanced quickly towards Dorcas and Alice, who were trying, and failing, to repress giggles. A quick glare sorted that out. Then her gaze moved to Sirius and Peter. They didn't seem to be doing anything suspicious to her, so she left them alone. They were, in fact, discussing this new turn of events in very quiet voices. A year ago, Lily wouldn't have put up with being ten feet away from James, but their both being heads had made both of them grow up a bit, and put up with each other.

Lily's gaze drifted from Marlene, who was quietly continuing with her studying, oblivious or uncaring to her current predicament, to Remus. He shot her a grin, before saying cheekily,

"Have you given up on studying, then Lils?" Lily could feel her cheeks turning red, but still managed to get out,

"I was trying to work out how to get my potions notes from the library without getting killed."

"I thought that I offered you mine, Lily?" James said carefully. She snorted sarcastically, before replying,

"Potter, if I wanted your notes I would have asked for them." Behind her, James was turning a pretty shade of pink, but Lily couldn't see that. "Has anyone got any bright ideas?" she asked the group.

"Lily," Marlene said cautiously, lifting her head from her notes, "is there any particular reason that you don't want James' notes?" Lily glared at her, "It's just that I really need to study, and I can tell that you two are just going to argue the whole night."

Lily silently turned to James, her face still burning red. He reached over her to pick up her stack of notes from beside his messy pile on the floor. As he did this, she could feel the muscles under his shirt tensing. He passed them to her without a word, and neither of them spoke as their finger touched, although both could feel the spark when they touched.

Lily quickly looked over to Remus and Peter, who had kicked Sirius off of the sofa, and were now discussing their history of magic. Lily glared at them until they had both shut up. With a sigh, Remus said to Peter,

"Come on Wormtail, let's go upstairs. No one will get disturbed then." After about ten minutes, Sirius decided that he was bored and went upstairs to annoy them, as opposed to getting killed by Lily. After a while, Alice and Dorcas went up to bed too, with a quiet and tired,

"Night Lily, James."

Although Lily maintained that she hated James, she was beginning to wonder whether her being uncomfortable was actually for another reason. She was suddenly super aware of how close she was to James. With every breath he took, she noticed how he moved slightly underneath her, and that worried her for some reason. She had to resist turning around to look at the expression on his face.

"Hey, Lils," Marlene said with a yawn, "I'm heading up to bed. You coming?"

Lily shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I'm nowhere near finishing these notes. Don't wait up, I'll come up when I've finished. Good night."

"Night." With Marlene gone, Lily and James were left alone in the common room.

As the evening went on, and Lily became more and more stressed about her forthcoming exams, she eventually asked James if she could borrow his notes. They were surprisingly well written, and Lily managed to study vaguely well. But she was only halfway through them when she really began to feel tired. She could feel herself literally nodding off; her head dropping as she fell asleep, before waking up again.

Lily could feel herself swaying from side to side, but she knew that she had to keep studying. How else was she supposed to pass her NEWTS. And without good results, she would not be able to do anything with her life. She would not be able to become an auror and fight Voldemort. She had to pass. And so she kept on studying.

Slowly, James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, holding her carefully to stop her from falling. She unconsciously leaned back into him, breathing in his scent. After a while, she reached down and put her notes onto the floor, before leaning back into James. Sensing that she was nearly asleep, and wouldn't object, he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. For the first time in months she slept without a worry. In James' arms she felt safe, loved and as if nothing could ever happen to her. It was with that courage that she finally drifted off to sleep, ready to wake up in the morning with the power to do exactly what she wanted. She felt as if she could change the world, but that was tomorrow. For now, she was perfectly content lying there in James' arms.

As she fell asleep, James whispered a quiet,

"Sleep well, Lily," before pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He held her close and let himself fall into the land of dreams, but not before muttering an almost silent,

"I love you."

**A/N I do have an idea for what happens the next morning, but I 'm not sure if I'm going to write it, so this will be marked as complete anyway. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got a few reviews telling me to write the next morning, so here it is! (It's quite long!) **

**Thank you very much to my reviewers, subscribers and favouriters.**

**A/N 2 When I originally posted this, it was in a rush so that I could get it out before I went on holiday. Now I'm back, and I've revised it, because I really didn't like the ending (it seem too OOC). Since I'm still on Summer Holidays, and have nothing to do, I thought that I'd write a few more one shots. I am happy to write almost any pairing, so if there is something you would like me to write, either leave a review or message me.**

By two o'clock, James and Lily had not woken, nor gone upstairs to their dormitories. Lily's dorm-mates had sensibly gone to sleep at a reasonable hour, but Sirius was too excited to let Remus or Peter go to sleep.

"Lily likes Prongs! Lily likes Prongs!" he sang loudly, dancing around the dormitory until Remus threw a pillow at his head. "Mooooooony," he complained, "aren't I allowed to celebrate the love of dear Jamsie's life going to sleep on him? _Willingly_!" In reply to this, Remus simply snorted.

"Padfoot, have you heard yourself?" Remus put on a high voice, " 'She went to sleep _on_ him! Yey! I am such a poof!'" He returned to his normal voice, "Are you _actually_ a girl, Padfoot? And we don't actually know that they're asleep. Knowing Lily, they're probably still studying, or arguing..."

"Or fighting" put in Peter, trying to be helpful.

"Shut up Pete," both Remus and Sirius said. Peter did so.

Unfortunately for Remus and Peter's sanity, Sirius was adamant that they were sleeping together.

"Moony, do you have to be such a kill-joy? We should be rejoicing!" Sirius said happily, before launching into another rendition of 'Lily likes Prongs, which now had an appalling dance routine to accompany it.

After ten minutes solid of Sirius' 'singing', Remus and Peter had had enough.

"Wormy," Remus whispered quietly to Peter, "you hold him down, and I'll hex him, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Peter whispered back mockingly, with a small salute. "Mission begins in five... four... three... two... one..." Peter ran at Sirius while he mid can-can dancing and wrestled him to the ground. Well... he attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Unfortunately for Peter and Remus, Sirius was much taller than Peter, and stronger than both of them. Thankfully for Peter, Remus had had the sense not to aim a hex at Sirius while Sirius was sitting on Peter's head.

In an attempt to stop Sirius from squashing Peter's head for too much longer, Remus said loudly to no one in particular,

"I think that I'm going to go down to the common room and see what Prongs and Lily are up to." Sirius' head shot up, and he announced,

"I'm coming too." Remus rolled his eyes, but said sternly,

"Padfoot, you're only coming if you get off Wormy's head right now," Sirius stood up quickly, "and," continued Remus, "you're _quiet_. And I mean, actually quiet, not Sirius-quiet."

"I can be quiet," shouted Sirius in outrage.

"Padfoot, you said that loudly!" said Peter.

"Shut up Wormy," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes again before reaching out a hand to Peter to help him off of the floor.

"I mean it, you two, you have to be _quiet_!" Both Sirius and Peter nodded, before Sirius grabbed them both by their hands and pulling them out of the door and down the stairs.

When they reached the common room, the scene that faced them was rather sweet and a bit romantic. Lily and James were both asleep in the armchair, with the light from the dying fire throwing dancing shapes onto their faces. Lily's red hair looked as if it were alive, because of all the flames that it was reflecting. James' glasses were slightly lopsided, but as the three boys watched, he unconsciously unwound an arm from Lily's waist and pushed them back onto his face, before putting his arm back where it was before and pulling Lily gently closer to him.

"Where's Wormy going?" asked Remus, and Peter ran back upstairs. Sirius shrugged,

"Dunno. Don't really care." Sirius replied nonchalantly, before sticking his tongue out at Remus' reprimanding expression. "What? I honestly don't care." The pair stood there, watching their best mate and his 'love' in silence until Peter returned with a camera.

"Ah! Clever boy!" Sirius said, as Peter held up his camera, a look of triumph on his face. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're not as clever as me!" said Peter jokingly as he put the camera to his face, ready to take a picture of the sleeping couple for blackmail purposes.

"Wait a sec, Pete," said Remus, before casting _silencio_ on the camera. "There. Now it won't make a noise and wake them up."

Peter took a good many pictures, before Remus said to the other two that it was time to go to be, they had exams tomorrow.

"Today," corrected Peter.

"Fine," Remus grumbled, "we have exams today." The three boys quietly walked back up to their dormitory, but not before glancing quickly over their shoulders to make sure that they hadn't woken James or Lily.

Marlene had woken up at five-thirty, and, much as she tried, could not get back to sleep. Rather than let her friends stay asleep, she decided to wake Alice, Dorcas and Lily with a jet of water. After Alice and Dorcas were suitably awake, wet and pissed off, it was time to wake Lily up. But, when she tried to drench Lily, Marlene was greeted by an empty bed.

"Um... guys, I think that we might have lost Lily." Marlene said, confused. Alice and Dorcas giggled, despite their tiredness,

"She's probably still downstairs," Alice managed to get out between giggles.

"With," Dorcas put on a 'Lily' voice, "_Potter_!" At this, all three of the girls burst out laughing, as a result of their lack of sleep and the hilarity of the situation.

Eventually Dorcas got out of her bed, cast a drying spell on her wet pyjamas before heading to the door. She opened it and stepped through, before saying over her shoulder to her friends' confused expressions,

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?" asked Marlene, confused. Dorcas rolled her eyes, before walking down the stairs to the common room.

"To see where Lily is!" Dorcas shouted from somewhere on the stair-case. Alice giggled, before getting out of bed and drying her clothes and grabbing Marlene by the hand and dragging her down stairs.

"I really don't think we should be doing this," said Marlene as she and Alice reached the entrance to the common room.

"Nonsense," Alice replied with a smirk, "Lily would do the same if it were one of us. And besides, Dorcas has already gone in." She then tugged on Marlene's hand and the two walked over to where Dorcas was standing, observing the two asleep on the chair.

"Aww," said Alice, smiling, "they look so cute together!"

"I know!" said Dorcas. "I don't want them to wake up! Ever!"

"_Ever_-ever!" giggled Alice.

"Sorry to be a spirit-dampener, but they're going to be woken up soon, when people start going to breakfast," said Marlene sadly.

"We need a plan," exclaimed Dorcas.

"What about a sign?" Alice said.

"What sort of sign?" questioned Dorcas.

"I hadn't worked that bit out yet," admitted Alice, "but it needs to tell everyone not to wake those two up," she explained as she gesticulated to the sleep couple.

"How about this?" said Marlene, as she waved her wand and created a simple wooden board. With another flick of her wand she coated it in white paint, before waving her wand in a complicated motion that spelled the words 'DO NOT WAKE THE HEADBOY OR HEADGIRL ON PAIN OF DEATH' onto the sign in a neat script. The other two read it and grinned, before Alice waved her wand clumsily and made the word 'TWICE' appear beneath Marlene's writing in a sloppy font. Dorcas waved her wand and the board was stuck onto the wall above the fireplace where it would be seen by every person passing through the common room.

"Mission accomplished!" said Dorcas, grinning, as she held her hand out for a high-five. Marlene and Alice grinned too, before high-fiving Dorcas and then each other.

"Now can we go back to bed?" asked Marlene. "I'm tired!"

"_You_ woke _us_ up!" corrected Alice, "But sure! I'm exhausted." The three girls linked arms and walked side by side up the stair to their dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I re-did the previous chapter 2, so if you haven't re-read that, I'd suggest that you do!**

By the time the three girls had gone to sleep, woken up again and gotten ready for the day, it was already nearly seven thirty. Thankfully for them, they didn't have any exams that day, as none of them were doing potions. This meant that they could look forward to a breakfast without cramming in extra revision and a lot of Lily teasing.

"Hey, Dorcas," said Alice suddenly, halfway through brushing her hair.

"Hmm." Dorcas replied, too tired to talk and tie her tie at the same time.

"Do you think it's time to wake Lily up yet? I mean, we don't want her to miss breakfast."

"Yeah," Marlene added, "she's bad enough to deal with when she's eaten, never mind no breakfast and two exams to do today." Dorcas sighed.

"Come on then. Let's go and wake sleeping beauty." At her two (pureblood) friends' blank looks, she muttered to herself, "What's the point," before walking over to the door and opening it. Marlene and Alice followed, still slightly confused.

They reached the common room at the same time as Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter looked as if they hadn't had any sleep, which, knowing Sirius, was probably true. Sirius, however, was full of energy and had a twinkle in his eye which spelt trouble. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the sign.

"What's that, Moony? That wasn't there earlier! Who put that there? I demand to know, Moony!" he exclaimed dramatically and hysterically. Remus sighed, but tried to ignore him.

"That would be us," said Alice happily. "Do you like it? We thought that people might leave them alone if we put it there. Apparently they did, because they're still asleep."

"No, I don't like it," Sirius replied grumpily. Alice and Dorcas looked crest-fallen. Marlene, who had been the one to make the sign, however, didn't care; she was too tired.

"Why don't you like it? It took us ages to make!" Dorcas said unhappily. Marlene just snorted.

"Because now I can't wake up Prongs without being killed."

"Twice," put in Peter helpfully.

"Go away," said everyone.

"Actually," Marlene said, "we were just about to wake Lily up, so you may as well wake James up at the same time."

"But you can't do that!" said Sirius, astonished. Marlene groaned, before saying,

"And why is that?"

"Because it would be hypocritical!" Marlene sighed, before pointing her wand at the sign and vanishing it.

"Now can I wake her up?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius replied, while Alice and Dorcas said,

"No! We wanted to wake her up!"

"Fine. I don't care who wakes them up, just someone do it _please_, before I kill myself."

"You can't do that! You got rid of the sign!" Sirius explained happily. Marlene grimaced, and then shot a jet of ice cold water at Sirius, effectively shutting him up. She then turned her wand on Alice and Dorcas, who quickly let her know that she could wake Lily up. Marlene smiled evilly, and then shot a jet of the same, slightly less cold, water onto first Lily, then after receiving a nod from Sirius and Remus, drenched James too.

Lily woke immediately and jumped to her feet, shivering. Although she was almost literally freezing, her eyes seemed to burn with fire. She gave her audience her most terrifying glare, before her eyes opened wide as she remembered what had happened last night. Or rather, where she had slept last night. She turned her head slowly, grimacing as she caught sight of James waking up with a jet of cold water on his face. Their eyes met, and she took a step backwards, giving her a little bit more space. He clambered to his feet once there was room. He blinked a few times, before asking Lily, seemingly unaware of their friends watching,

"Why did you shoot water onto me?"

"I didn't," said Lily through gritted teeth, "in case you didn't notice, _I'm wet too_!"

"Oh." James paused, before asking cautiously, "Then why am I, sorry _we_, wet?"

"Why don't you ask your best mate," Lily spat, "He's soaking too, which obviously escaped your notice." James laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Um... Padfoot, why are we wet?"

""'Cause she," he pointed to Marlene, "wanted to wake you two up." Lily turned to glare at Marlene, but received a glare in return.

"If I hadn't woken you up," Marlene said grumpily, "you would have missed breakfast and then you would be completely pissed off. More than you are now, although that would be hard..." she trailed off as Lily's glare doubled in ferocity.

"Sorry to interrupt this glaring match," Remus butted in, "but I'm tired and hungry, so could we maybe go to breakfast?"

"Much as I would like to go to breakfast, _I am soaking wet, freezing and..._" Lily stopped suddenly as she felt her clothes drying around her. She looked at James, who was twiddling his wand between his fingers, having just cast a drying spell on himself and Lily. She blushed, wishing that she had thought of it earlier.

The eight Gryffindors walked quietly together down to the Great Hall for breakfast at a quarter to eight, meaning that they arrived when almost everyone was there. As James and Lily walked along the Gryffindor table, they got a good many winks and wolf-whistles from their housemates. These were quieted quickly by Lily's glares. Once they had reached the end of the table furthest from the door, they all sat down, Lily's glare now focused on James. He refused to meet her eyes, instead filling his plate with everything that he could reach. Just as Lily was about to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, Sirius stood up on the table and cast a _sonorus_ on his voice.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Slytherins, I have a very important announcement to make. Your esteemed Head-Girl _finally _slept with your favourite Head-Boy, second favourite Marauder (after me!) and my best mate James Potter last night!" A lot of laughter and a bit of applause broke out from the older students sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. James blushed furiously as all the eyes in the hall looked at either him or Lily. He glanced up at the staff table, and grimaced as he saw all of the disgusted or disappointed faces looking at him. He then managed to look at everything and everyone but the girl sitting next to him.

Remus groaned, before stepping up onto the table next to Sirius, a sonorus charm placed on himself.

"As Lily and James' friends, I feel that I should probably inform you that when Sirius says 'slept with', he just means that they fell asleep together in the common room." Disappointed mutterings were heard throughout the hall. Trying to stop this, Sirius added,

"But, to be fair, she fell asleep while lying on him in a _very_ small armchair. And if I could ask my little helper to pass me the photo..." Peter rummaged in his bag, and then passed the photo to Sirius. Sirius then levitated it over to Dumbledore.

"I was wondering, Professor, if you could possibly enlarge this until it is big enough for the whole hall to see..." Dumbledore met Sirius' eyes evenly, a twinkle evident in them, and replied,

"In doing so, I would cause a lot of embarrassment for my Head-students." All of the student in the hall groaned, "But," he added, "it would give the rest of us a good laugh, and we are in need of that, so... I leave it up to Mr Potter and Miss Evans to decide." All of the eyes that were previously on Dumbledore turned and focused on Lily and James.

James looked at Lily's bright red face and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He ran his hand through his hair, and whispered in her ear,

"I've got a feeling that even if we don't agree to this, Sirius will probably find some way to let everyone see. If we agree to it now, it likely won't be as embarrassing. And it will show everyone what really happened. I don't really mind either way; it's up to you." Lily looked at him, gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Professor, you are welcome to show the students the photo, but... may we, James and I, look at it first."

"I've got another copy in my bag," said Peter, passing it to them.

Because of the poor light that the picture was taken in, it was slightly blurred, giving it the look of a pencil drawing. In it, James was pushing his glasses up his nose, and then pulling Lily close to him. Lily was fast asleep, but she had a small smile on her sleeping face. Looking at it brought a small smile to both James and Lily's faces. They looked at each other, before nodding to Dumbledore. He smiled, and then waved his wand at the photo. It began enlarging, and with another flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent it to the wall behind the staff table. As it became large enough for the students to see it properly, waves of 'ooh's and 'aww's chorused up and down the tables. Even some of the Slytherins were smiling.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her still furiously red face was turned away from him, but he gently put his hand on his chin and turned it towards him. As their eyes met, a small smile played on both of their lips. Lily started to giggle, and very soon James joined in. He hugged her tightly. A resounding clap began from the staff table. James glanced up to see who had started it. Professor Slughorn gave him a wide smile. The smile that was previously on James fell disappeared.

"What's wrong Po- James?" Lily asked.

"The... the potions exam... It's today," James said quietly, his eyes wide. Lily stood up, pulling James to his feet too.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. Pulling him down the Great Hall, "we need to study!"

"You don't," James said, "you were revising all night! With my notes! I haven't revised yet!"

"You idiot!" Lily almost shouted as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Why are you even doing Potions?" she asked as they began running up to Gryffindor common room. James muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Because you are', but Lily didn't manage to make it out.

"Doesn't matter, come on!" James shouted, pulling her along by her hand.

By the time they were halfway to the common room, Lily was completely out of breath. She bent over, trying to get her breath back.

"Lily?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Just a stitch. I shouldn't have eaten so much!"

"We don't really have long to spare. Our exam is in an hour!"

"You go, I'll meet you there."

"Um..." James blushed, his hand ruffling his hair, "I sort of need your help. I really don't get Potions." Lily stood up and looked at him quizzically,

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I... err... I dunno. I just really need your help."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I haven't played sport in years, and I am really not fit enough to run all the way up to the common room. Can't you start revising by yourself?"

"Climb on my back."

"What?"

"I'm going to give you a piggy back. Now get on."

"James, I'm much too heavy." James sighed.

"Lily, I told you last night, you're not too heavy."

"As I recall, you actually said that I'm not quite..."

"Alright," James cut her off, "just get on my back." Lily blushed, but did so. James ran the rest of the way up to their common room. Lily was surprised that he had managed it, but Quidditch had to be good for something. As she got off his back, he extended a hand to her to help her through the portrait hole. She smiled nervously, but took it.

At some point, while working through James potions' notes (sometime after the benefits of the draught of living death, but before the effects of stirring in the wrong direction), it clicked in Lily's mind that she had just spent the night with James Potter, let Sirius Black tell the _entire_ school, and she hadn't minded. If she was honest with herself, which was wasn't ever going to be, she had quite enjoyed it. A small smile made its way onto her face, as she gazed dreamily into the fireplace, reminiscing of her night.

"Um... Evans? Are you okay?" James' voice quickly snapped Lily back to attention. She blushed slightly, but replied quickly with,

"You know what, _James_, I don't think I am." At James' confused look, Lily simply grinned before returning to the potions notes. After a minute or so, James eyes widened.

"You called me James!" He exclaimed happily, bouncing in his seat. Lily's grin widened,

"Do you know, James, I believe I did." James grinned back at her, astonished. Her bad mood from her wake up had disappeared completely, leaving him with a new version of Lily. Somehow, she didn't seem quite right; he was used to having her completely pissed off with him all of the time. It was with an aim of returning angry-enough-to-hex-you-into-the-next-century-Evans back, that he said,

"Hey Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily looked at him, still grinning, with her head cocked to the side.

"I assume that you said that because you don't know what's happened to me, and you don't like it, but... for the first time in my life, I can't think of a reason to say no." Lily jumped to her feet. "You don't have any notes on the importance of precision when using bowtruckle eggs. Now that the library's open, I can go and get my notes. See ya!" She skipped over to the portrait hole, glancing over her shoulder to admire James' bewildered expression. It was only as the portrait hole swung shut that James came to his senses. He bounded over to it and stuck his head out. He could just make Lily out as he shouted,

"Wait, Lily! Was that a yes?" He couldn't see Lily as her reply bounced back to his,

"In your dreams, Potter!"

**A/N About the one shot thingie, the first one that I am going to write will either be Teddy/Victoire, Remus/Tonks or Oliver Wood/Katie Bell, if you have a preference, pretty please leave a review to let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
